youtuber_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
Shubble
|Placing2 = 4th |Loyalties2 = Jack |Challenges2 = 5 |Votes Against2 = 8 |Days2 = 71 (64 on island) }} , or Shelby, is a houseguest from YouTuber Big Brother 1. ''She appeared in ''YouTuber Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains ''for a Vampire-themed Special. She later competed in ''YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars. Started of as one of the strongest players, she played her cards carefully with the other houseguests. With her combination of competitive attitude and placing herself in the majority, Shubble was in no clear danger. However, her past came back to bite her as her old ally Vixella turned against her. She earned re-entrance to the game after winning Jury Battle Back. Due to her likability with the viewers and high placement in the care package, she is one of the most popular houseguest from her season. During her second run on the game, Shubble was placed on the Buamooga tribe, which only entered Tribal Council once in the pre-merge. At the merge, she was targeted soon for her loyalty to Jack, who had won immunity for the week, and poor relationships with the other castaways. After winning the buyback again, Shubble won re-entrance to the game and played a more aggressive style. From this point onwards, she won competitions when she needed to and vote off threats on her path. Reaching the episode before the finale, her loss in the Immunity Challenge costed her the game as the remaining contestants voted her off unanimously by a 3-1 vote. Game History YouTuber Big Brother Competition History Have/Have-Not History Care Package History Voting History HOH History Voting History Notes * In Week 10, Vixella was crowned the final HOH. With her victory, she was the sole vote to evict Felix or Shubble; she chose to evict Shubble. Survivor: All-Stars TBA Voting History Trivia *At a total of 10 Challenge wins: 3 Tribal, 2 Individual, 1 Head of Household, 2 Power of Veto, and 2 Buyback, Shubble has won the most competitions in YouTuber Reality. *In the promotional image, her hair was styled in a bob and was shoulder length. **Along with Kim, Shubble's hair was change because the mod that was used to create it were not compatible with the Fuller House Sims mod. **However, unlike Kim, Shubble's old hair was used in the promo image while Kim's new hair was used. *Shubble is the first houseguest to win an HOH. **By extension, the first female as well. *She is the only houseguest to receive immunity. *Shubble is the first houseguest to be evicted twice in one season. **While re-entering the house, her placing went from 9th place to 3rd place. *With her first eviction, she was the first jury member of the season. However, upon her return, she made it all to the Final 3, until she was evicted once again by Vixella, officially becoming the 7th and final jury member. **Shubble is the only houseguest to be the '''first '''and '''last '''member of the jury. *Shubble, along with Mark and Vixella, has never been a have-not. *She and Kim are tied for the second most competition wins of the season, with 1 HOH and 2 POVs each. *She is the only houseguest of her season to win two consecutive competitions, both of which were POVs. *Of the two seasons she has competed in, she has won re-entrance to the game both times. Counting both her initial entrances and re-entrances, she has entered the game a total of 4 times, the most out of every contestants and houseguests. She holds the record for this distinction. Category:Big Brother Houseguest Category:Female Contestants Category:Big Brother 1 Houseguest Category:Contestants Category:3rd Place Category:YouTuber Survivor: AS Category:4th Place